Wake up Screaming
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Andrea is being held prisoner by the Governor. He is completely obsessed with her, and promises that he'll kill her before he allows her to leave Woodbury. If he can't have her no one will. Rick decides to rescue her from the Governor.
1. Chapter 1

Wake up Screaming

Summary: Walking Dead fan fiction. Andrea is being held prisoner by the Governor. He is completely obsessed with her, and promises that he'll kill her before he allows her to leave Woodbury. If he can't have her no one will.

Rick decides to rescue her from the Governor.

Note: All characters belong to Robert Kirkman. I own nothing. Just a HUGE fan.

1. I loved you

"I kept you save , Andrea. You could have everything with me, and now you get nothing. Nothing." Phillip yelled at me.

I couldn't answer because I was bound and gagged to a bed. My rescue plan had not gone the way I wanted. Phillip took his gun and ran it up and down my body.

"I could kill you right now, but I won't. You see call me sentimental, but I still have feelings for you. Also I figured out a way I could use you. See your friend, Michonne ,killed Penny. And while no child can replace another I'd like to have another baby. Preferably, a girl. See that's where you come into play. You're going to have my baby. And if you somehow survive childbirth, I'll think about letting you live. But I can promise you that you'll never leave Woodbury alive. Never."

With that he ripped all of all my clothes. I tried to move away from him, but I knew there was no way I could escape. I was tied to tight to the bed. He pointed the gun at my head.

"You will do exactly as I tell you, or I will shot you. Understand? I have no problem killing you now." He said eyes dancing with excitement. I could tell he really enjoyed torturing me. How I could I ever trusted this man?

I started to scream as he entered inside me. I just wanted it to be over. He kept the gun pointed at my head the whole time he was inside me. When was finally done he placed a blanket over my naked body.

"If you're a good girl next time I will bring you food, and clothes. Maybe even some water." He said laughing. I was so cold without my clothes on I was likely to freeze to death he was gone for long. Why couldn't Phillip just allow me to return to my group? Because he was a nutcase, and I knew I would be lucky to even escape Woodbury alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Planning my escape**

I was so cold, and hungry. Wondering how long I could last in these conditions. I had only been locked in here for a few hours, but it seem liked days. Phillip finally returned with clothes, and water. He untie me, and told me to get dressed.

"If you make any wrong moves I will kill you." He stood right behind as I got dressed with the gun pointed at my head.

I wanted to attempt to fight back, but I was so weak from not having anything to eating in days there was no way I could escape yet. I would have to build up my strength first, I reassured myself. I had been so close to making it back to the prison I couldn't give up yet.

Philip retied me to the bed, and removed the gag on mouth.

"Asshole." I yelled knowing that it would do me little good.

"Now Andrea, play nice. I brought you some whiskey." He said holding the bottle up to my mouth.

I turned my face from the bottle, but he forced it down my throat. He then put a piece of bread into my mouth.

"Eat." He demanded.

I obeyed. I was so hungry I almost felt a little gratitude toward him for finally allowing me to eat. But I knew better to give into his mind games again. He loved to control people, and see how far he could push him into doing what he wants.

"Now that wasn't so bad." He said running his fingers through my hair.

I knew what was about to happen, and I wanted so much to be dead.

"Please just kill me." I pleaded.

"I would, but I just enjoy torturing you so much." He said laughing.

"You're a monster." I said splitting in his face.

" I am capable of doing much worse. I am taking my revenge out on just you now. I had plans on killing all of your friends back at the prison. That's been put on hold for the moment." He said grinning.

I said nothing to him in return. My silence seem to irritate him a little.

"I guess you want to know why. Rick handed over Michonne, and I killed her. I could have gone on to attack them, but decided to keep my word for now. We were outnumbered and out gunned. No way we could win." He smirked as the words came out of his mouth.

Tears started form in my eyes as I thought about my friend Michonne being dead. This was the woman who saved my life. She stayed with me that whole winter, and I turned my back on her for this monster.

"Don't cry, Andrea. You are home now." Phillip said as he put the gag back around my mouth.

He then lifted up my dress and removed my underwear. He placed himself inside me again. I closed my eyes and prayed it would be over soon. My body cringed as he kissed me all over. I wanted so much to be as far away from this monster as possible. But for now I was stuck with him. No matter how bad it was there was no way I just give up. I survived losing my sister, being hungry, the walkers, and would survive this too. I was not going to let him break me.

"I am not a bad guy. I have a heart. You could save me Andrea. If you could just love me like before. Just have my baby and stay with me. I can't lose anyone." He whispered in my ear. With that he laid down in the bed, and started to hold me. If he would only fall asleep I could try to untie myself, and reach for his gun. But my eyes begin to get heavy. I could not tell if I had been drugged or if I was just physically drained. I feel asleep while he was holding me, and when I woke up he was gone. I hated being so weak. But between Phillip starving and drugging me I was in no condition to fight back.

The days went by. The only person I saw besides Phillip was . He hold a gun to my head and force me to get into the bathtub. He watched as I washed myself. Afterwards, he tell me to get dress, and he also brought me food. He brought a chain to put on feet so I could get up to walk around. However, my hands were still handcuffed.

After being his prisoner for only a month, I was made to take a pregnancy test. When it came back negative Phillip slapped me across the face.

"You are not getting pregnant on purpose." He yelled violently throwing me on the bed.

"I have no control over that." I said wanting to escape more then ever. I knew if things continued this way I would be pregnant soon. And having this psycho's baby was the last thing I needed.

"We'll just have to try harder then." He replied pushing me on the bed. He was gentle now carefully removing my clothes. I closed my eyes and prayed it would be over soon. This time it was.

Phillip was gone for several days , and someone I didn't know dropped off food into my room. It was a woman. I plead to her to release me. But she completely ignore me. No telling what story she was told about me. Either I was a murder, or mentally ill. I am sure she believed I was being locked up for my own good. The Governor had a way of making people believe whatever lies came out of his mouth.

Phillip finally returned with a smile on his face. I decided I try play on his good mood. If I could trick him into thinking I still cared. Just maybe I could him to unlock me. Then I could make a run for it.

"You miss me?"

"Yes. Why don't you bring in some more whiskey? We'll both have drink, and relax together." I suggested as he walked near my bed.

"Now, Sarah…I mean Andrea you can't drink while you're pregnant." He said touching my face gently. He did poured his self a drink.

"I am not pregnant. Remember the test was negative." I corrected him. Now would be the time to seduce him. He was drinking, and his perception of reality was gone. I mean, he just called me the name of his decreased wife.

"That pregnancy test had expired. I brought a new one. I know you're pregnant. I just have this feeling. Now come on." He said grabbing me by the hair forcing me into the bathroom

I sat over the toilet with test for a long time. He stared at me his eyes felt with excitement.

With all the anxiety I could not pee. After two glasses of water I finally went. He took the test, and we waited. Ten minutes later he showed me the results. Two pink lines. Positive. I was relieved for a moment because I knew if it was negative again, he beat the shit out of me. But that relief quickly went away realizing that I would be having this mad man baby.

**3. Martinez**

" Andrea, you're a very sexy woman." Martinez took me as he watched me take a bath.

I did not say anything in return.

"And you've come in handy. Without you I would have never been able to control the Governor. He would have gotten us all killed attacking Rick's prison. He was all ready to go to war over Penny. I played along with it because what else could I do?

The man was obviously losing his mind. He killed Michonne, Merle, and Milton. You were next. But I convinced him to have a little fun with you first.

Next thing I know he has the plan to have a family again, and he was focused on keeping this place going. So now we can use you to keep him happy, and life can continue on in Woodbury the way it always has been. We will take what we need from others who aren't strong enough to stop us. Once Rick's group becomes weak enough we will attack. Until then they can have their prison."

He then handed dried me off with a towel, and pull the nightshirt over my head. This was the first time I had my legs and hands free at the same time. He had a gun ,but I decided to make a run for it. I knew he was not going to shot me. Not after what he said.

"You can't keep me here." I yelled making a run for the door. He had forgotten to lock the door too. This must have been my lucky day.

"Shit." I heard him yelling. I could see him racing behind me in this house. I made out the front door, and felt the sun burning on my face. Then suddenly I could feel his arm grab me.

"No way, I am letting you get away." Martinez said carrying back into the house. The people in the street stared, but he carried me back inside anyways. And of course no one offered to help.

He handcuffed my hands, and put the chain back on my feet.

"If you got away under my watch the Governor would have killed me. You better not try anything like that again, blondie." He threaten me.

I spit in his face. But I it felt like all this fighting was in vain. It felt like I would be stuck here in this house forever. Never feeling the sun on my skin again, or feeling the dirt in my feet. I would continue to be tortured everyday until Phillip killed me. And now I was having this baby. A baby that could possibly kill me. With no medical care or supplies how could I deliver this baby without dying myself? I was not willingly to keep up my life to have the baby of psychopath. If I lived to see this baby I knew all it would reminded of was the pain and torture Phillip cause me. The only thought I was I had to get raid of it. But I was powerless with my hands and feet chained up.


	3. Chapter 3

**4. Unsure of what I saw**

"I have been thinking a lot about Andrea." I admitted to Carol.

"You can't be take the blame for her terrible taste in men. I mean getting involved with the Governor is the worst thing she could have done. Seems like she is attracted to damaged men." She reassured me.

"It's because she is such a good person. She wants to help people even if they are past the breaking point. When I think of everything she did for Shane. I just want to go to Woodbury, and take her back here myself. So I know she is safe."

"Andrea is exactly where she wants to be, and with who she wants to be. She wants to try and save him."

" Carol, I think she is in trouble. I am unsure of what I saw. But it was about three months ago, and I thought I saw Andrea running up to the prisons gate. I couldn't tell for certain. But the more I think about it I am convinced she was trying to come back to the group. The Governor must have stopped her." Saying the words out loud gave me a sense of relief. I just wanted to someone to listen to me.

"Rick, you know your have been seeing things for while. It's understandable after what happened with Shane. And then losing Lori shortly afterwards. Anyone would be losing their mind. But don't risk your life attempting to save someone who probably does not want to be saved." Carol looked me straight in the eyes.

"I know it was her, and she needs my help. If only done something then." I replied softly.

"But you didn't Rick. You can't change that. If the Governor stopped her from escaping she's probably already dead." Carol attempted to reason with me.

"I just have this intuition that she is alive. I want to help her. It's the right thing to do." I said knowing she wouldn't agree.

"It's not the right thing to do. If Andrea was here she tell you that herself. Who is going to be a father Carol or Judith if something happens to you? And the rest of group looks to you for leadership. If you go over there the Governor is going to kill you immediately if you are caught. Then he'll come to the prison for the rest of us. Why put everyone in danger for Andrea? When chances are she probably wants to be there, and she if did decide to leave she is probably already dead." Carol again trying to reason with me.

"You're probably right. Andrea is most likely dead." My voice lowered as thought the young blonde beauty who still full of so much life. Knowing the Governor killed her for no reason made me angry enough to kill him myself.

"I am right. If we find out she's alive, and wants to come back then you can consider taking action. But right now the Governor has agreed to leave everyone at the prisoner alone. I know Daryl wants him dead just as bad because of what he did to Merle. But we shouldn't risk it." Carol said still trying to convince me.

"We have to be prepare regardless. The Governor's word mean nothing. This so called peace is probably just a plan to catch us off guard. Andrea or no Andrea at some point I am going to have the to kill the Governor. For the safety of our group." I looked at the ground as I said the would kill. I was tired of all the death around me. And taking someone's life would never set with me.

"I am not saying your wrong. But for now, let's just be prepared for attack here. We shouldn't send anyone over there unless we have too." Carol put her hand on my shoulder. Then she left me alone with my thoughts. I knew she was right. Still, I wanted so much to find Andrea alive. I wanted her here with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**5. Farah-The spy**

I missed Woodbury. Living in the prison definitely was no walk in the park. The people were nice enough, but the food was a whole better at home. Here people stared at me all the time. Because I was new to the group , and no one trusted me yet. There were right not to. I here spying for Martinez, making sure everyone here was keeping up their end of the peace treaty.

I thought my job here might be done until I heard Rick talking about killing the Governor to Carol. Now I knew I be staying here longer then I wanted too.

"I am going on a food run." I told Rick after my watch time was up.

"Make sure you take Daryl or Glen with you. As tough as you are, I don't want you out there by yourself." He blue eyes glared. Always so watchful of new people. He wanted me to have a babysitter so he know I could be trusted.

"Yeah, sure I ." I replied.

I waited until he was out of sight and took off by myself. I knew I have to hurry back in order to find Daryl that way Rick wouldn't know I disobeyed. I couldn't have my cover blown. My gun was load, and I made a run for it. Shooting any biter that got in my way. Finally I reached Martinez, he was driving around a truck.

"Get in, Farah." He said grabbing me.

"Here is the news. Rick wants Andrea back, and is thinking about coming over there to rescue her. But he believes she is dead. Also he wants to kill the Governor for the safety of his group. Carol talked him out of it for now." I said as fast as I could.

"Andrea, huh? Always about her." Martinez said handing me a beer.

"I guess. Carol told him that Andrea there because she wants to be with the Governor, or she is dead." I replied taking a long slip from my beer.

"We're going to have to convince Rick that Andrea is dead or content with the Governor. Because I can't risk him taking Andrea back with him to the prison. She's the key to the Governor's happiness. She's pregnant with his child." Martinez said taking a drink.

"Why do even need this Governor? I could help you run Woodbury, and we could let Rick kill him. He's kind of dead weight now anyways."

"Farah, I told I want the control the person in power. But I don't want to actually be in charge. This way if something goes wrong I don't get the blame. Also the Governor is charismatic. He controls almost everyone in Woodbury. That's the type of person I need around. But enough small talk. I need you to go before you're caught." He said almost pushing me out of the car.

I grabbed a few beers, and ran of to find Daryl. I could just pretend like I had been looking for him the whole time. Wasn't that hard. People gave me such little credit. Just because I was a short little red head didn't mean I couldn't fight. At only eighteen I was very smart, and strong. Martinez was my only weakness. Somehow he talked me into this mess. He was pretty good at controlling people himself. But I knew he was right keeping the Governor in charge would be for the best. People hated changed especially in a state of crisis.

**6. They want her back**

"_The people at the __prison want her back." _I said holding my breathe. Breaking this news to the Governor wasn't something I was looking forward too.

"I thought they believed she dead, Martinez. What happened to that?" He questioned me.

"Rick has been feelings she is still alive and needs his help. But he hasn't plan an attack or anything yet." I lied.

"Well, I am not just handing her over. She's mine now. We kept our part of the deal and they need to keep theirs." He said almost yelling.

"Look, we'll just have to convince them Andrea _wants_ to be here with you. That she is content. At some point you'll even be able to convince her that she is." I responded in a calm voice.

"How are going convince them of that? I will kill Andrea before I let her leave."

" We'll just party, and invite the people from the prison." I responded.

"A party? That won't solve anything." He said coldly.

"A wedding for you and Andrea. The people from the prison aren't likely to come anyways. But hearing about it should be enough for them to know she is alive, and where she wants to be. If one of them chooses to come they'll see you and Andrea looking like a couple in love. If Rick causes any problems I can handle him."

"Okay. The problem with this Andrea won't even let me touch her. How could I get her to have a ceremony with me?" His eyes were shinning.

"I will threaten her. Simple as that. If she thinks any of her friends from the prison will be harmed she'll do I want I say. She is desperate to keep them safe. This will be good for everyone. The people of this town could use a party." I smiled at him.

"You sure it won't be better if I dealt with Andrea?"

"I am positive. You need try suck up to her a little. If she survives childbirth you are going want her to have the chance to bond with you as well the baby. Once that happens you'll be in control. And everyone in Woodbury will see you as family man. They will worship you and Andrea. You will be like the President of the United here in Woodbury." I said building up his ego.

"President, huh? I like the sound of that." He started to grin.

**7. You're sick **

"A wedding with Phillip? You're sick. This man has raped me repeatedly, got me pregnant with child I don't want, and killed my friend. And he killed Daryl's brother. The list could go on." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Well, to be fair Merle was in self defense. And Michonne killed Penny." Martinez replied.

" Michonne killed a walker. That wasn't Penny anymore." I shouted.

"I am aware of that. But Phillip ,the Governor , what you whatever you want to call doesn't understand it. To him Penny was just as alive as we are. But once you have this baby he'll have a living child to love. This wedding will be a great chance for you

to bond with your baby's father." Martinez said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"My rapist is what he is. No way in hell will I ever have plead my love to someone I hate." I yelled this time.

"Do you hate Rick?"

"Rick? What does he have to do with this? Please, don't tell me Phillip is going to hurt him." My voice grew weak at the sound of his name.

"What is he your lover?" He laughed.

"No, a good friend."

"Well, he is asking about you. We have to convinced him that you're happy here. That's what this is about."

"That's not this is about." I said knowing there was a hidden agenda.

"You're right. It's political too. The Governor has image to live up too. He needs to be likeable again. Someone people can trust. There is nothing more people love then a family with a baby. People also love weddings. You know how many people watched Princess Diana's wedding? This will be an event for the people of Woodbury. Give them hope. Something to be excited about." He said.

"Something you can use to control them. They stay happy here, and these people will keep doing the criminal activities you ask. And the Governor will be happy getting all the attention. So it's a win ,win for you. There's only one problem I am not going to be your Princess Diana. Get someone else. I am not your puppet, you can't control me." I said firmly.

"That's fine. I won't make you. But say Rick, Maggie, or Glen is out on a supply run. Maybe I'll just kill one of them if you don't do what I want. How many innocent people are at the prison could I kill, and make it look like a walker did it? I wouldn't do it all at once. I spread them about. The spy I have over there could help. So he's the deal, you can go along with this party and be a hero for your friends. Or you can refuse still be trapped here, still be having this baby, but you will cause someone innocent to be hurt. It's your choice. If nothing else you'll get out of this room for a day." He smirked.

"Fine, I'll do it asshole." I said knowing I had no choice. All my dreams I had as a little girl were being destroyed.

"I knew you'd see it my way. The Governor will be here shortly to talk to you. Be nice." He said then walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**8. Robbing me **

A few hours went by. I waited for Phillip to come see me. It was not like I had much of a choice being tied down to the bed.

"Andrea, I am pleased you have agreed to go along with this ceremony." He said softly.

"Your friend did not give me much choice. You know that you're robbing me, right?

All the dreams I had about my wedding since I was a little girl, and all the dreams I had about having my future child. You are taking that from me. I can't get it back. I won't get to wear the beautiful white lace wedding dress I've dreamed off , and walk down the aisle to man that loves me. I won't have any joy carrying my first child. I won't have a loving husband beside me getting my favorite junk food when I have crazy cravings. You taking so much from me." I said tearing up.

"I didn't rob you, Andrea. I can give you all that. I can make it happen for you, and more. I am one of the few people in this world who can actually give you those things. You just have to let yourself fall in love with me again. I remember when I feel in love with you for the first time. I told you about my wife's car accident, and you told me about Amy. We made a toast to better days." He said almost smiling.

"Better days, I remember that. I thought you were someone I could trust then. And I believed in what we had." I started tearing up once more. Damn pregnancy hormones.

"We'll have it again." He pulled me closer to him. I touched his face close to where his eye patch was. It reminded me, this was not the man I fell in love with. He had changed. Or maybe that part of Phillip never existed in the first place. Maybe, it was all just a fantasy I dreamed up.

"No, not after what happened to Michonne, Milton, and Merle. I am so sick of people dieing around me. And you Phillip represent death to me now. I'll never love you again." I said in a harsh tone.

"Someone once told me to never say never." He responded.

"NEVER." I challenged him.

He moved even closer then he already was. We were now face to face. His body covered me with the delicious smell of_ citrus. It was a light and spring- like smell._ The warmness of his lips made me feel safe. I found myself closing my eyes and pressing my lips against his. We started kissing each other with a passion I thought I had died.

I knew today he had won. I allowed him to kiss me this time, but I would not let it happen again. As charming as he could be I would not be controlled by him again.

"_Never?" _He said as I finally pulled away from him.

I remained silent while walked away grinning. I wanted so much to just die now. How could I let him touch me again? Even for a moment? Why couldn't he kill me like the others? Because, he needed to keep someone around to torture. And because he wants this baby. He wanted a child. But that was the last thing he needed.

**9. BAD PLAN**

This plan sucked. Pretending to be on a supply run with Daryl, and running into Martinez. Way too get me caught, I thought to myself.

"Let's see if Rick will come too?" I suggested. This wasn't in the plan.

"Afraid to be alone with me?" He said almost laughing.

"No, it's just a lot of supplies to get." I smiled back.

"All right. I'll get him." He returned quickly with Rick.

I felt like I was leading them into a death trap, but Martinez promised me no one would be harmed. Not that his promises were good for much.

Rick drove us about twenty miles when I showed them the abandon house I found.

"You weren't kidding. This place is loaded." Daryl said starting to load up his bag.

"It has everything." I smiled. I couldn't look him straight in the eye. I knew Martinez would be there any minute, and I hoped he kept his promise not to bring the Governor.

"Well, imagine running into you here." Martinez said loudly as he entered the house.

Rick and Daryl pulled out their guns. True to his word he had brought Tyreese, and Sasha. No Governor. They didn't look surprised to see me. I guess they knew I was with the prison group now. I doubt they knew I was a spy.

"We don't want any trouble." Rick said.

"Neither do we. We have no interest in breaking the treaty." Martinez replied.

"Good. But I have no problem killing you." Daryl yelled holding tight to his gun.

"We are here getting supplies just like you. We mean you no harm."

"Go then." Rick said still holding up the gun.

"Sure, but since you are I thought I let you know we're having a wedding a Woodbury. You are welcome to come Rick. Everyone at the prison is welcome. We are serious about keeping the peace." He was calm slowly walking to the door.

"Wedding? Who is getting married? You really think a wedding is in good taste with the way things are?" Rick asked curiously.

"The Governor is marrying Andrea. And people to deserve to have happiness even with biters everywhere. That what our community is about. Allowing people to have a life in spite of what is going on around us." He stated.

"Andrea is alive?" Rick seemed pleased.

"Yeah she is doing great in Woodbury. Isn't she Sasha?" Martinez responded.

"Oh, yeah. I talked to her the other day." She said attempting to sound confident.

"You are welcome to come see her yourself. She is perfectly healthy. It will be in five days around noon. We'll have lots of food, and drinks. No harm will come too anyone who comes to visit Woodbury. We want peace." Martinez replied as he left with his group.

"He's full of bullshit. Andrea dead, and they are messing with us. I can tell when people are lying. "Daryl took Rick as we finished loading up the supplies.

"I believe she's alive, but I don't think she is happy." Rick responded.

From the look in his eyes, I knew he would be going to see Andrea himself. I wanted to stop him because one wrong move and Rick would end up dead.

**10. Wedding **

I was permitted to take shower by myself this morning. The warm water felt good against my skin. I knew today was going to hard, but I would get through it. I was prepared to sacrifice myself for my friends. I could act like my heart was breaking as long as they were safe. But only for now. At some point I find a way out of this mess. I wasn't going to be a victim forever. If I tried to fight it would be no use. I was still weak, and the pregnancy was slowly starting to affect me. Only ten weeks, but I was throwing up all the time.

I dried off my body and hair. Phillip entered the room.

"You aren't supposed to see me." I teased him.

"I know bad luck and all. But all things considering what could it hurt?" His arm was on my shoulder again. He was wickedly handsome. Don't let your guard down Andrea, I remained myself.

"This marriage, which isn't even legal, is pretty much doomed from the start." I snapped at him.

"Always so positive, Andrea?" He smirked.

"Morning sickness hasn't left me in a good mood." I said quietly.

"I have some things for you."

"Okay." I said putting on a white robe that was left out for me.

"First your engagement ring." He was on his knees. I placed my finger out so he could slide it on. There was no _marriage proposal _because there was no question that wedding was _happening_. Whether I wanted to or not.

The ring was stunning. Made out of white gold, had a heart shaped center, and was adorned with diamonds.

"You like it? I thought the heart shape was unique. Just like you. One of a kind."

"It's beautiful." I said glaring at my finger.

"Now, for old, borrowed, and new items." He said smiling.

He handed me a bag. Inside was a light blue colored pair of sexy underwear , and three very small pearl bracelets."

"These bracelets were my daughter's. They are worth anything, but she loved to wear them. They are old and borrowed. " He said sliding them on my arm.

The pain on his face almost made me feel sorry for him. He was completely broken.

"Close you eyes." He commanded.

I did what I was told.

"Open." He said holding a white lacey wedding dress. The dress was made of silk, v-neckline, and covered in lace. The dress was dream-like and it was fit for a princess.

"You remembered." My eyes glowed. He could be so damn _charming_, but I would not allow myself to be seduce again. In the back of my mind I was always planning my escape.

"Of course. You deserve your dreams Andrea, and I am going to give them to you not take them away. From now I want you to stay here in the apartment with room. You're going to be my wife now." He said touching my arm.

"Not legally." I blushed.

"You are _mine now_." He stated.

"I have to get dress. This white sundress first?" I ignored his claim of ownership of me.

"Yes, the actual ceremony is tonight." He said giving me a quick kiss.

"I'll you there." I said giving him a fake smile.

He grinned , and left me to get dress. I did my best to make myself look attractive as possible. My hair was clean, I had on a nice dress, jewelry, and shoes. Then I was able to walk outside for the first time in over a month I was able to walk outside.

"I am going to take a walk. Is that all right?" I asked Martinez.

"Go ahead, but I am watching you. Don't try anything stupid." He said looking straight at me. I nodded.

Everyone greeted me and told me how happy they were I was feeling better. I smiled, and made no attempts to correct them. Then I saw Rick. Was that really him? Or was I losing my mind?

"Andrea !" He said . I ran into his arms, and gave him a great big hug. The feeling of safety I felt in his arms was indescribable. For the first time I had hope that I would get out of here alive. I looked around to make sure I couldn't see Martinez or the Governor.

" Let's find somewhere we can be alone." I whispered.

" Okay." Rick said his hand on the gun. As happy I was too see him, I knew he should not be here.


	6. Chapter 6

**11. You shouldn't be here**

We walked away from everyone in town as quickly as possible.

Stood behind a house against , and the Woodbury wall was on the other side. I looked again to make sure no one was watching.

"You shouldn't be here, Rick."

"The Governor invited us to this party. And I just had too see you were okay." His blue-green eyes shinning.

"See, I am fine." I said smiling.

"You look too skinny." He observed.

"I have been sick to my stomach a lot lately." I replied shortly.

"You arm has a bruise. Does he hit you?" Rick was clearly concerned.

"No, I have been clumsy lately." I lied.

"Are you happy? I just been so worried about you. Everyone thought you were dead, but knew you were alive. I could feel it here." He said my hand on his heart.

"You were right." I smiled again. I knew I needed to head back, but just so good to see him again.

"Andrea, I have been thinking about everything you did for Shane. The way you tried

to help him when everyone else just gave up. Myself included. You are able to believe in someone when they are at there lowest point, and you do everything to help them. And that's someone I could really use in life. Because I have been at my lowest point lately with Lori's death. I just have been so lost and confused."

"I believe in you, Rick." I said putting my arms around him. I look closely at his face and into his deep blue green eyes. It felt as if I was looking at him for the first time. I could see a beautiful man with a good heart. He would risk everything to keep his loved ones safe. I remembered when he went back to try and save Merle after leaving him chained to the rooftop. Who else would do that? He was so full of honor and integrity. This was the type of man that would be good for me. Exactly the man I had always wanted.

We moved closer to each other, and could feel him pressing his lips again mine. Gently he continued to kissing me. I found myself unbuttoning his shirt, and revealing his muscled chest. The attraction between us was undeniable. He threw his pants on the ground, and carefully pulled up my white sundress. I removed my white lacey underwear and laid down on the grass. I could feel my body tingle all over as he put his dick inside of me. He slowly rocked me back and forth while inside. Never rough or forceful. Just soft and slow like I was a porcelain who could break at any moment.

We could hear the party going on around us. The music was playing, and the smell of bbq was in the air. Still in that moment it was just the two of us alone in the world. I knew we shouldn't have given into our desires, but I just wanted him so much. From the moment I saw him again I knew that I loved him. How was I ever going to say goodbye to him now?

"Andrea, I can't be without you again," Rick said kissing me again on the lips.

He was my soul mates. And all that time we'd been apart didn't even exist. I knew all his pain he had from Lori's death, and he knew how broken I was when I fell in love with Phillip. He knew that pain I had when I realized the type of person he really was. And I believe he knew this whole wedding was a show for the people in Woodbury. We didn't need all of words. It was like fate. We belonged together.

"I know what you mean. I wish we could run away together," I said without even thinking of the consequences.

"Let's do it. Leave with me before the wedding starts. We can handle the Governor and his man. You belong with us at the prison," Rick held my hand giving me encouragement.

"I will. If we can get out of Woodbury together." I gave him a small smile.

"You aren't sad about leaving the Governor? I mean you were about to marry him,"

He questioned.

I think he wanted me to admit this whole thing was staged, but I wasn't ready for that yet.

"I was having second thoughts about this marriage anyways. Now seeing you again, and making love to you. I don't see how I can go through with it. But if I leave he will come after me. I don't want anyone to get _hurt,_" I said taking a deep breathe.

Rick and I were both fully dress now talking about our plans for me to escape when I saw Martinez walking over. Part of wanted to just take Rick's hand and run. Looking around I realized there was no where to run. This place was never unguarded. And today it was more secure then ever. _To keep me from escaping, I thought silently._

"Hey, Rick. We're glad you made it. I need to talk to Andrea alone," He said pulling on my arm.

"It's okay," I said looking at Rick who was clearly concerned.

"You two are cute," Martinez said after he left to go find Carol.

"Ha-ha," I responded coldly.

"I loved watching you two fuck. That was sexy, and you have nice boobs. It was pretty entertaining too. Especially when you said that you were leaving with him. Felt like I was watching Romeo and Juliet," He said laughing.

"I do plan on going with Rick," I said.

"Go for it, but look while you two were humping like bunnies I borrowed Rick's gun from his pocket. Everyone at the party was supposed to be unarmed anyways."

He then held up Rick's gun.

My face dropped. I knew now there was no chance of escape for Rick or myself. Now that there was much chance to begin with.

"Please," I begin to say.

"Listen, I see it this way. You can chose to leave with Rick. I'll tell the Governor what I saw. He'll kill unarmed Rick, and probably Carol too. You can try to fight him off, but all the guns are now locked up. Besides mine and the Governor's. And the guards at the wall.

After fighting you end up died, or wishing you were dead when the Governor gets done with you. Or you can go through with this wedding. And tell Rick you just wanted to have one last fling before settled down. Or whatever you want. Just something that will make him think you'll happy here. But let's do that while I am close by. Do all that, and what I saw between you and Rick will stay a secret. The Governor will never know. Rick and Carol leave Woodbury safe," He grinned again.

"I hate you. But again I have no choice. I'll do what you want. Just promise you will not harm Rick or Carol. They have to make it home safe," I signed.

" Promise. Now go back the apartment clean yourself up. You smell like sex. There is another white sundress in there, and I'll tell the Governor you got sick to your stomach. That will explain why you've been gone so long." He said walking putting his jacket on me.

He walked off talked to Philip, and cleaned myself up like I was told.

I wanted so much to be with Rick, but I would not risk his life for mine. Everyone at the prison looked to Rick for leadership, and he had two children to think about. This was better for him, I told myself.

I put on another dress and hide the old one inside my bag. I smelled one last time so I could remember what Rick smelled like. I never wanted to forget what being with him felt like it. Safe and warm. A hot summer afternoon, laying in the grass that was covered in wildflowers I found my true love. But now I was doomed to spend the rest of my life with a _psychopath _in order to save the _man I loved. _

I walked back outside the apartment, and was greeted by Philip.

" I heard you were sick. I brought you a lemonade," He handed me a glass.

I took a big slip as he watched me.

"Thank you. I feel much better now," I said wrapping my arms around him.

He gently touched my tummy.

"Did you take the prenatal vitamins?"

I nodded.

"Will you be able to eat, or should you just go back inside to rest before the ceremony?"

" I think a little food will make me feel better actually."

He took my hand and lead me to the table where everyone else was eating. We were seating at the head of the table of course. Throughout the whole meal I could feel Rick's blue-green eyes staring at me. I knew he was thinking about the moment we'd be together again. Whenever he looked at me Phillip would look back. The looks he was giving seem to say "She's mine. Touch her and I'll kill you".

I tried not to look at him in the eyes. I did not want Philip to suspect anything.

_I had to appease him for now. I had to make sure Rick was safe._

**12. Goodbyes**

_Dinner was over, and it was almost time for the wedding ceremony. I was ready to get done with. I just wanted Rick out of Woodbury, and safe._

"Can I go talk to Rick? I just want to ask how everyone is at the prison," I pleaded with Phillip.

"Go ahead. Might as well get your _goodbyes _over with. This will be the _last _time you'll every see him," His voice sounded commanding. He wanted to remind that he was in charge, and he seemed pleased I asked.

"Thank you," I said kissing his cheek.

I walked over to Rick with Philip watching me. He may have let me go talk to Rick, but he did not trust me. One wrong move could get us killed.

"Hi Rick," I gave him a small smile.

"I didn't know it would hurt so much too see you two together. I got so jealous," Rick said quietly.

"I am sorry you had too see that. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't leave _with you_."

"Why? Did he make you change your mind?"

Looking into his eyes I could see the pain I was causing him. One night would be all we'd every have.

"No. I love Philip, and he needs me. We're having a baby together. And I love him," I lied.

"What about us? You aren't safe here. The baby won't be either."

"I'll never forget tonight, Rick. But wouldn't be_ safe _for us to leave either. Philip has extra security tonight. If anything you'd get killed, and Carol. I can't have that," I whispered.

"There has too be a way for us," Rick was pleading with me.

"We can't. I choose Philip," I whisper holding back tears. I put my arms around him to give one last hug. I wanted nothing more then to give him a goodbye kiss.

But I knew that would angry Philip to no end.

"We will. Someday soon. We'll figure out a way. I know you don't mean this. I'll come back for you," Rick promised.

"Goodbye," I said softly.

Philip wanted over, and reached for me when I pulled away from Rick.

"Hi Rick. Isn't _my Andrea _beautiful?

"Very beautiful. You are so lucky to have her," Rick replied looking at the ground.

"Glad you can make it, Rick. But we better go get ready for the ceremony." Philip said taking my hand. I took once last chance at Rick. I'll _pretend_ that I am marrying you not Philip. That would be the only way I could get through this.

**13. The Show **

Dressed in the beautiful wedding gown, I knew we were putting on a show for the people of Woodbury. Phillip had to earn their trust back. Explaining what happened to Milton was only one of the problems he had. I can only image what other problems had occurred in Woodbury following his mental breakdown.

"You look beautiful, Andrea," Sasha said after zipping up my dress.

The lace dress was well fitted to my body, my blonde hair was falling in waves, and I had on the perfect white shoes. I looked like the perfect bride. But my thoughts kept coming back to Rick. _Why couldn't I be marrying him? _

"Thank you. I guess we better get out there." I said grabbing my bouquet of yellow roses.

_Tonight would have been perfect time to escape, but Rick's presence made it impossible. If I left, he'd get hurt. Philip had thought of everything to keep me in line. He had this planned down to the last detail. _

Sasha opened the door and I walked out into the street of Woodbury. The sun was just now setting on this hot summer night. All the building had white Christmas light hanging on them giving the town the appearance of a fairy dreamland. I could hear a soft Lynyrd Skynyrd's song playing in the background. I walked up to Philip.

"_Everyone this is my beautiful bride, Andrea. Today we are celebrating two lives joining together. It wasn't long ago we found Andrea almost dead, and we brought into this wonderful community. Where we saved here life. A community that is safe from biters. A community where children can room in the streets, medical care is available, and you can still dare to dream. A place that we can all call home. This is the only place you can still go to a wedding during these dark days. And in the future we will to be celebrating many other occasions with everyone in Woodbury. Including the birth of our first child. So I want to thank all off you who made it today. Especially, Rick and Carol, who are from the prison. We are so glad to have them as allies now. _

_But I guess I should quit talking so I can marry the beautiful girl of my dreams. The one who taught me to never say never," _Philip said taking my hand while the crowd cheered.

He then lead me over to the preacher. A new Woodbury resident I did not know. The preacher then talked about how Philip and I helped each other through dark times, and how great Woodbury was. I didn't really pay much attention. I knew it was all of bunch of bullshit.

"Do you Andrea, take the Governor to be your husband?"

"I do," I replied sliding the ring on his finger.

He put then ring on my finger and pulled into a kiss. The kiss seem to last for forever, and I couldn't help seeing Rick stare at us. A small tear formed in my eyes. I whipped away as Philip took my hand. Sadly, I still had to get through eating cake and dancing with him. And then whatever he planned for afterwards. If I could only be with Rick, but it seem we'd never be together now.

_The life and love that I had been wanting for so long would be gone as soon as Rick left Woodbury, I thought to myself. Just pretend for tonight it's Rick you are with and not Philip. Just close your eyes and wish. It might even come true._


	7. Chapter 7

_14. Dancing_

_Only Philip could get music, wedding cake, and even old camera to take pictures of us._

_Everything was impressive. Of course every once and while you'd here a gun going off killing a walker from the guards. But even with gun shots it was still romantic. Or at least it would be with the right person. _

We walked over to the white cake that was covered in yellow icing roses.

He cut a piece and threw in my face.

"Is the cake good?"

"Yummy," I replied as he handed me a napkin.

I then smash a piece in his face.

"You're right, baby."

The he kissed me again, and I found myself kissing him back. I was getting caught up in the moment anyone would have.

"You ready for our first dance as husband and wife?"

I nodded. He took my hand and pulled me close. The song Something by The Beatles was

playing softly. Such a romantic song, I thought. Our bodies were so close, and it felt almost good. But I knew it wasn't right. It would never be right with him again.

I found my eyes wondering around to see if I find Rick. He was still there. I could only imagine how much his heart was breaking see us together like that. If I could just make him understand.

Four dances in, and Rick walks over to us. He couldn't handle anymore.

"Can I cut in?"

"Sure, but just one dance. Andrea's not been feeling well, and we have to take care of that baby. She probably needs to go to bed," Philip told him.

"I understand," Rick said taking my hands.

His arms were around me. Moving slowly.

"The Governor is a better dancer then me," Rick smiled.

"You aren't so bad," I smiled back.

"Has he had enough to drink tonight?"

"No more then usual."

"It's not going to be good for the baby. A father who drinks at the time," Rick said disapproving.

"I know."

"Come with me," He pleaded.

"No."

"Just admit you love me then," His green blue eyes glazed at me.

"I can't."

"Please, say there is hope."

"If things were different I would be with you, but I can't now. Please don't ask again," I pleaded with him.

Rick gazed me carefully. I could tell he was trying to read what was in my hurt eyes. There was no way he'd understand why I was staying here.

"I know you love me. We will be together. So just say goodnight, and not goodbye."

"Goodnight, Rick," I said softly.

"Night, Andrea," He said kissing my cheek.

Suddenly Philip returns to take me back. He tugs my hand, and we tell everyone goodnight. I can't make out a word anymore is saying, because I find myself wanting another look at Rick. His blue- green eyes meet mine one last time, and I wave _goodbye _again.


	8. Chapter 8

**15. Wedding night**

The ceremony was over, but I knew I would not being going to sleep. There would be other plans for me. Philip kept smiling at me as we entered his apartment.

"Are you going to lock me up again?"

"No, not now. I want to be with you not tied up. I am going make love to _my wife_," His voice was soft as he begin kissing my neck.

"It won't happen," I snapped.

"It will Andrea. Now come on," He said pulling me to the bed.

He unzipped his pants, and removed his black underwear. His dick was big and hard just waiting to be inside me again. He then put one hand on his dick, and the other on the back of my neck.

"Suck it," He demanded pushing my head down lower and lower. When I refused to open my mouth he squeezed my cheeks until it hurt, and I opened up wide. He then pulled my hair as I went up and down with my tongue.

"Oh Andrea," He moaned.

I kept going until he finally released my hair, and I took as a sign that it was all right to stop.

He moved behind me, and unzipped my wedding dress. I carefully stepped out of it. Next her unhooked my bra , and removed the light blue silk panties.

"Get on you knees, and put your ass up in the air," He said firmly.

I did as I was told, and he put his dick inside me. He grabbed my hands, and I am now laying with my breast flat down on the mattress. He starts to move up and down inside of me pressing harder. It's painful, and I know going to sore. Still, my body is enjoying him being inside of be.

"You're so wet. Just for me. I want you to come," He screams.

I find myself giving into him again. He then pushes himself into me again, and he climaxes. I am covered in his cum, and mine. He falls down on the bed, and I quickly scan his pants to see if there was a gun in his pockets. Escaping was still on my mind. He couldn't fuck me into loving again.

"There no gun in there," He said pushing back on to the bed.

He forced me down and chained up foot again.

"You wasted no time," I said.

"You and the baby need to rest. I have to go sleep too, Got to get up early and tell our guests from the prisoner farewell."

_He was testing me bringing up Rick, and knew it. He wanted me to admit I had feelings for Rick. The dancing and a kiss on the cheek had given us a way. The look in my eyes probably gave it away too. I was so easy to read. But I wasn't going to admit anything to him._

I nodded silently.

"Would be a _shame_ if they didn't make it home, wouldn't it?"

"You won't."

"Not as long you stay in Woodbury. I promise _no harm _will come to them as long you stay here with me," He said kissing me on the cheek.

_You better not hurt them, I thought. If anything happens to Rick I will either kill you or die trying. Just think I had forgotten what a sick fuck you were for a second. Should have known you wouldn't be nice for long. You always have to remind everyone you are in __**charge**_. _Wasn't enough you parade me around like a trophy last night in front of Rick, you have threaten him now too._

**16. WRATH **

It was early in the morning, but I was already breaking out the fucking whiskey. What the hell was Rick thinking staring at my wife all night at my fucking wedding. Then he kissed her on the cheek? What made that asshole think he the right? _Andrea was mine. _I saved her for myself, and if Rick was hard up for female attention he could find it elsewhere. I walked out my apartment where Andrea was still laying in bed pretending to be asleep. I knew she was waiting to watch what happen with Rick this morning through the small window. _No need to worry, I wasn't going to kill him today. I would love to kill him for just touching her, but I wouldn't. I am just going to reminder him who is in charge. And he'll think twice about looking at her that way again._

I walked outside to see Rick and Carol getting ready to leave. Martinez was about to open the door for them when I walked over.

"Rick, I'd like to talk to you alone," I shouted.

"Sure. Wait here Carol."

We walk over to the center of the street. I look over at my apartment, and see Andrea is staring at us.

"I am a not dumb ass. I saw the way you were looking at my wife last night. You won't ever look at her like that again. She loves me."

"Really? Where she right now? Locked up in your bedroom or some torture chamber? Which is it?"

"She is resting in bed. She is worn-out and store from our activities last night," I smirked.

"I am sure. Maybe, Andrea does want to be here. She said how much she loved last night, and she seems to be excited about this baby. But I know who you are even Andrea can't see it yet. You are nothing, but a drunk. And you build this place by stealing from others. I know Andrea better then you ever will, and she'd never approve of your actions. It's just a matter of time before you fuck up again. And then she will see you for who you really are. Then she'll want nothing to do with you. I'll be waiting when she runs home to me with open arms," Rick responded not backing down.

"Andrea told me about Shane. How keep messing with your family, and you're wife. Don't do the same thing with mine. Get your own wife."

"I would gladly walk away from Andrea, and let her have her family. The problem is I know you are drunk and murder who can't be trusted. What kind of husband and father will you be? Andrea would be better off without you."

"I'll be the kind of husband and father who keeps them _alive_. And Rick if Andrea goes missing from Woodbury the prison is the first place I'll look. The peace treaty will be over, and you better be ready for World War III. Because I'll be coming after you."

"If that happens Governor, we will be ready. But there is no need for war. I just wanted to make sure no one was being held hostage here. Andrea said she wants to be here, but if that changes we will welcome her back at the prison. If she decides she wants to leave you should respect that and not threaten war to get your way."

"_It won't," _I said opening the door for him and Carol.

_Get the fuck out of here. Andrea will never leave Woodbury. Not alive at least. She will stay with me in order to survive. I am her Savoir. Unlike Rick, I didn't leave her for dead. I allowed her to stay at Woodbury, and saved her life. Andrea was meant to come here. She was meant to be mine. _


	9. Chapter 9

17.

Watching Rick and Carol leave Woodbury brought me a great relief, and heartache at the same time. How can I could go on without seeing _him_? But I knew he was safe, and I could keep on dreaming that one day we'd be together again. Until that day it was enough just knowing that he was _still _alive. I would give up my _freedom_ for Rick a million times over. Philip returned to the apartment shortly after they had left. He brought me toast and tea for breakfast.

"Do you feel like eating?"

"I'll try and eat a little. Morning sickness has been terrible."

"Have you thought about baby names at all?"

"It's early. I am only twelve weeks."

"Don't talk that way," He said touching my stomach.

I knew I was going to have say some baby name or he might lose it. This was what he wanted someone to play family with, and for the sake of my survival I better play along.

"Well, if it is a girl I always liked the name _Aspen_. My sister and I went there for Christmas vacation once the year I finished law school. And it was really good _memory. One_ of the few I have of us together. We stayed up all night talking in the hotel, going skiing together, and drinking so much hot chocolate we almost got sick. It was just so beautiful there. But you probably think it's silly."

"It's not silly at all. I love the name _Aspen_. It's lovely, and we share that story with about your Christmas trip with her Auntie. When she gets older she will love having her own story to tell," He said giving me a soft kiss.

"Well, it's settled if we have a girl she'll be _Aspen_."

"If it's a boy. We will name him Philip Jr."

"I am not so sure about that."

"The name does not matter as long as he or she is healthy. We still have a while to figure out a boy name too."

I put my hand on my stomach. This was the first I touched my tummy and realize this baby was not just his. But it was part of me too. And for the first time I could feel myself bonding with him or her. Although I was certain it was a girl. Just a feeling in my heart I was having a girl. I decided then I would love this child, in spite of his father being a psychopath. It wasn't the baby's fault after all.

**18. No laws**

"Leaving her behind sucks, but you did the right thing for the group," Daryl told me when I explained how I still believed Andrea was being held hostage at Woodbury.

"It didn't make it any easier to just leave her there. Working as a police officer I am used to helping women who are involved in abusive relationships. "

"I know and you want to do right by Andrea. Just like I want go over there and kill the Governor myself for what he did to my brother. But it's not worth risking the safety of the group. Not when we know they have all those _firearms_ _and explosive_ _weapons._ We have to face the facts there are no laws now. The Governor can hold Andrea captive, and kill my brother with no consequences. There is nothing we can do about because right now they outnumber us and have more weapons. That bastard has come back stronger then ever," Daryl said wiping the sweat of his forehead.

"He'll mess up again, and we will be ready to attack," I smiled.

"So does Andrea know?"

"What?"

"That you have feelings for her."

"She has an idea," I replied slowly.

"Andrea, is heartache for all the men who meet her. I remember all of us guys were smitten with her beauty upon meeting her. Of course she went for Shane. So I was like just forget her. You should probably try to stop thinking about her now too."

"I can't. I know she is still with the Governor, and what if she is scared? What if he is hurting her? How far will that crazy girl go trying to safe someone? I just keep thinking there has to be a way to help her."

"I don't think we could break her out of Woodbury, but maybe sometime we could get you _in_. So you could see her for yourself."

"You risk your life to help me see her again?"

"I am a homeless romantic, but please don't tell anyone else in the group," Daryl smirked.

"Keep this between us?"

"Yes, and you are going to have try to clear your head Rick. Everyone is looking for you to lead. Andrea, is going to have to come second to that."

"I know," I replied sincerely.

_I knew the group's safety came first, but my heart keep screaming Andrea. What would I give to have her back in my arms? I wanted so much to hold and kiss her. I thought after Lori died I would never feel this way again. But seeing Andrea changed everything. If it wasn't for the Governor I knew she would be with me. She would be better off with me. I knew I was exactly what she needed. How could I forget Andrea with her porcelain skin, big blue eyes, and golden curls? She was sexy, smart, and made me want to be a better man. No, I would never forget her._

**19. Letters, promises, and deception**

Days started to go by. Then weeks, and months. _Soon I would be having this baby_. Any day now according to Rebecca, my midwife. Philip had now stopped going away on his so called business trips, and stayed in Woodbury. I had convinced him to let me leave the apartment to go for any different reasons. Some days I take a walk, volunteer at the school, or help bake cookies for the children. I always had an escort to make sure I did not attempt to rescue. These activities helped occupy my mind so I didn't spend every minute thinking about Rick. But I still thought about him, and I dreamed about him every night. I was also allowed to have books, pencils, and paper upon my request. _With all the free time I had I started writing Rick letters that I knew he would never read. I just wanted to let my feelings out. So at least I could remind myself that this wasn't who I was. Not the person who was being controlled by Philip. I was Andrea, and I was in love with Rick. Nothing would ever change that. Not the deceptions I told Rick the last time I saw him, or the false promises I made to Philip. My heart was now forever with him. Philip could have my body, but he would never have my heart. That was reserved for Rick. _

**20. Better man**

I was there holding Andrea's hand as she started pushing the baby out. Please let her be okay, and I promise I'll be a better man. I won't drink so much, I'll be nicer to Andrea, and won't kill so many people. Just let her be okay. There was much blood I was afraid having this baby was going to kill her. My baby would kill her. I said didn't care before, but I did. She had to be okay

"If it's a boy we're not naming Philip Jr. I like Aidan. Aidan Philip is fine."

"Whatever you want. It doesn't matter boy or girl," I said rubbing her hand.

"Almost there Andrea, I can see the baby's head," the midwife reassured us.

Finally the baby was out, and Andrea seem to be doing okay.

"Looks like we have a healthy girl, we need have skin to skin contact to make sure the baby's temperature will be stable." the midwife reported to us handing the baby to Andrea.

I watched as Andrea put our daughter on her naked chest to warm her. Aspen stopped carrying immediately upon her momma's touch. That little girl already knew who we were. I stood and look at them in amazement. At that moment I promised nothing would happen to my little girl.

"Come hold her," Andrea said softly.

I wrapped my newborn daughter in a blanket , and kissed her on top of her head. I was speechless for the first time in a long time. I had forgotten what this felt like. Having someone who really needed me.

"What do you think? Isn't she not the most beautiful girl in the world?"

"Yes, Andrea she is very beautiful like her mother. She's got your blue eyes, and blonde hair."

"Well, you can't be sure about her hair or eye color. Both could change, but she is breathtaking. Our little girl Aspen Nicole Blake," Andrea said smiling up at me.

I smiled looking at Andrea, and Aspen. I had a new family now, and no one was going to take them away. Not Rick, biters, or anyone else. I was going to protect these two at all costs_. I would keep what was mine safe. _

**21. Pure Love**

All doubts I had about if I could bond with my baby disappeared when I saw Aspen Nicole. She was so beautiful and I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I didn't blame her for Philip raping and torturing me. All I saw when I look at my baby _was pure love_. I could understand a mother feeling resentment of a child that was a product of rape. Because I thought I would. I didn't want or plan on having this child. But I didn't have any bitterness towards her. I just wanted to keep Philip away from her. I didn't trust him for a minute. I wasn't going to let us bond over this baby. Maybe if I wasn't raped I would be bonding with him right now too. It could be easy to allow myself to be in a relationship with Philip again. He was charming, handsome, and now we had a child together. _Still I was in love with Rick. That would never go away. I had already tried to make a relationship with Philip work. I fell for his charm immediately . But no matter how much I tried to help him he wouldn't let me. He instead tried to control me and break my spirit. He wouldn't let me in. Then I found out he was sick, controlling, and murder. _

I wouldn't allow myself to fall for him again. No matter how sweet his smile was, how good he smelled, or how adorable he looked holding our daughter. I would have to keep my guard up to watch out for Aspen. Because I never knew when Philip would _snap _again. And if he lost control completely someone could end up seriously hurt or dead.


	10. Chapter 11

**22. Sweet dreams**

_He was here in Woodbury. Rick was actually here to bring me back the prison with him. And Philip was allowing me to go. This was to good to be true. I would finally be safe and able to be with my true love. There would be no war. Just Rick and I together at last. _

His arms were around me, and we were making our way to our new home.

"I never wanted you to leave me, Rick. Not for one minute. I was just trying my best to keep you safe. I hope you understand," I smiled looking his blue-green eyes.

"I love you more for sacrificing your freedom to keep me. You are amazing," He said pulling me close.

"No, you are. Coming back for me when you knew there was a good chance Philip would kill you," I said softly.

"But he didn't. Now we can start our lives together with the children," He smiled.

"Yes," I said reaching up to kiss him. His soft lips met mine, and I could feel his arms covering my body. Just the feeling of his touch made my whole part to be warm all over. _How could he have such an effect on me? I ran my fingers through his dark blonde hair, and continued to pull him closer. Every kiss confirmed that this was the man I was meant to be with. I never felt like this before. Rick tore his lips off mine, and looked me in the eyes. _

" _I am never letting you go again. You and me forever."_

"_Forever," I agreed smiling._

I opened my eyes, and saw there was an arm around me. _I thought for a minute I was actually in bed with Rick. _Looking closer I realized it was Philip. It was only a sweet dream. _Why did I have to wake up? _And why did it have to seem so real? I knew deep down that I had to be _dreaming_. Philip would never let leave me leave Woodbury. Especially with Rick, who he hated. No way would he just let me go with Aspen either. He already worshiped our baby girl, and never let her out of his sight. He was always holding her, singing to her, and cleaning up her spit up. He even got her a crib set in the apartment. He was a loving father.

I moved over trying to get out of Philip's arms. I always avoid physical contact with him whenever possible. I didn't want any unresolved feelings that I had coming back. I had been in love with, and those feelings could_ resurface _if I allowed him to control me.

"Morning," He said reaching over to get his eye patch. After he placed it over his missing eye he look right at me. I knew he was insecure about how he looked now. But with his light brown hair, perfect facial features, and sinful smile there was no doubt he was_ sexy. Wearing an eye patch didn't change that. _Look wise he ranked up there with famous actors such as Brad Pitt or Matthew McConaughey. There was no reason he couldn't have found a woman who actually wanted to be with him. But I knew the reason he wanted me was because I _didn't_ want him. It was like he got _satisfaction_ on forcing me into this relationship. No sane person would thrive off of someone's suffering, and use fear to control them, I thought to myself. But Philip was always about showing off his power.

"Would you bring Aspen here so I can feed her?"

"Sure."

He handed her to me softly and I latched her onto my breast. I could feel Philip staring at my breast. _Please, don't let him try to drink my breast milk. I could see something like getting him off sexually._

"Would you like breakfast? I can make you something, or I even go get something."

"Toast is fine," I smile giving him my normal fake smile.

He walked back over to me and Aspen.

"_I just want you to know I really love you, and Aspen. You girls mean everything to me._

_This isn't a game to me anymore. My feelings for you are real. Please just surrender to yourself to me. I mean aren't you adored ?" _

"Yes, I am. Well, other then being chained up half the time."

"I don't want to lock you up like that. But I don't trust you. I can't risk you escaping. I just don't want to be without you. I can not be without you and Aspen. You two make me feel alive. You're my family. "

"What would do if I _escaped_?"

"I'll go after you, and bring you back to Woodbury where you belong."

"Would you _kill me_?"

"No, but I wouldn't be happy," He said in authoritative tone.

"Not worth the risk then?"

"I wouldn't risk it," He smirked.

I nodded in agreement. He nearly killed me the last time I escaped. He brought over my breakfast to me still wearing that evil grin.

"I can't wait for your body to heal. God, I miss fucking you," He said placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You have to wait," I reminded him.

"You'll be worth it. And I will even be gentle the first couple of time," He whispered in my ear.

_Rick would always be gentle, I thought to myself. He would never treat me like a whore or object that he owed. Philip treated me that way now. He always had I suddenly realized. But there was a time when I liked it. I actually got off on it. I wanted someone to control me, and tell what was good for me. I was weak emotionally, and Philip had sensed it. He use his charm, and good looks to draw me in. I was like a bug flying right into a spider web. Now I was stuck in a destructive relationship, and was too far deep to get out. Someone like Rick would have been good for me. We could have had a healthy normal relationship._

**23. A Step ahead**

I loved Andrea, and our baby girl. But I had to stay one step ahead of everyone. Even _my_ _beautiful wife_. She thought I had no idea about her obsession with Rick, but I knew. I even found a few love letters she wrote him. I am not sure why should would write letters to someone who would never get them, but just looking at them made me what to beat the shit out of her. _Then find Rick and beat his ass. I would teach her lesson if I had too. She would remember I was in charge._

Still, I knew her writing these letters were _harmlessly _because there was no way Rick would ever be near her again. I make sure of it. It was just jealously from reading the crap she wrote about him, but I decided not to say anything. I needed to keep reading the letters so I would know if she was in contact with him. Also knowing how much she valued Rick's life gave me a card I knew I could play. If she refused to do something I could threaten to harm Rick, and she would do whatever I wanted. At least knowing I could see what was coming_. No way would those two ever fool me. Rick just needed to stay at that prison, and find some other woman to hook up with. Andrea would have to wake up, and see her life was with Aspen and me. If she attempted to run away with Rick, she'd be more then sorry. No one would sleep with my wife, and I just allow it to happen._

**24. Sneaking in **

It was over a year later when I was finally able to sneak in to see Andrea at Woodbury. Daryl reminded over and over this was a suicide mission. But I just had to see how she was. Once last look at her, I told myself.

Finally, I saw her. _She looked more beautiful then I ever remembered_. Her blonde hair was shining in the sun, and blue eyes dancing. She wasn't alone. In her arms was a baby girl who had blonde hair just like her momma. Walking beside Andrea was the Governor. They were smiling at each and laughing. She looked good. Happy and healthy. Too much time had gone by, and the baby had changed everything_. I would have to give up on the idea of us ever being together now. My feelings for where the same, but I could see the love she had for her family. I would have to do the right thing and let her go. I stared at the two of them for along time going crazy with jealousy._ I started to make my way out the same way I came in, but I heard someone coming from behind me.

"Rick," the Governor said holding up a gun at my head.

"I was just leaving," I said pulling my gun back out him. If I had to kill, I would.

"You know that we have an agreement that no one from the prison would sneak into Woodbury, and none of our people would go over there without permission either," His voice was filled with angry.

"I know, but I wanted to check on Andrea. See how she was doing after having the baby," I said gun still pointed in the air. This close to pulling the trigger, and never having to dealt with his bullshit again.

"You could have just asked someone. There was no need to sneak into here."

"I wanted to see for myself. We both know that your word isn't _reliable_."

"Did you see her?"

"Yes, and she looks great. Motherhood becomes her. And I was just going to leave no one would even know I was here," I replied gun still pointed in the air.

The Governor put down his gun. If there was ever a time to shot now would be it. But I knew shooting him would cause outrage. _Would be worth it? Andrea clearly wasn't a hostage like a thought, and it appeared that he was letting me go. Could I justify this to everyone back at the prison? I knew the answer was no, but I kept my gun pointed at him anyways. Wasn't taking any chances._

"No one will know. Just leave peacefully, and I won't tell anyone you were here. You were just checking on Andrea. I get it she was a part of your group. I can respect that. No need to make this more then it is."

"All right, but give your gun. I am not risking you shooting me from behind."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"I am a man of my word. I won't shot you."

He handed the gun over, and I left peacefully. _Maybe the Governor had changed. I was shocked he didn't kill me one he had the chance. And Andrea was happy. Couldn't save someone who didn't need saving._

I walked over to Daryl who was waiting near by.

"I thought I was going to go in there to save your ass," Daryl said as walked over.

"I got caught by the Governor, but he let go."

"That does not add up."

"I know. He seemed different."

"Fuck that. We know he is still up to the same shit as before. Stealing and killing people to get whatever he wants. I am sure keeping you alive is somehow for his benefit," Daryl reminded me.

"Maybe, the Governor is right. You should take what you want in this world."

"Hell no. Don't think that for a moment. He is killing innocent people like my brother," Daryl said anger in voice.

"I know. It's just that he is the one with a living wife and baby. He made sure there was someone to help Andrea have the baby safely," My voice lowered.

"You can't blame yourself for Lori. You did everything you could to keep her safe. She had _Hershel _there to help her with the child birth. There were just complications you could not control, and she chose to have Maggie deliver the baby c-section. That was Lori's choice. She wanted to give up her life to save that baby. You can not _beat _yourself up over that."

"I know, but I do. If anything happens to Andrea I'll _blame _myself for that too," I replied looking at the ground.

"Don't man. Andrea chose the Governor, and had a child with him. There is only so much you do. I am just glad you made it out safe. Although believe me, I could have kicked the Governor's ass," Daryl said.

"I never doubted you. And now I have closure knowing that who she wants. I only wish she would stay out my dreams. But if she forgive him after everything, maybe I never really knew her," I said heartbroken.

"Or she dumb ass when it comes to men," Daryl smiled.

We walked back to the prison in silence. I should be relieved that Andrea was safe and happy. That the Governor wasn't going to start a_ war_. That maybe we could live side by side without any further complications. We had peace at least for now. But why did the cost have to be so high? Andrea was the only person in the world I could give my heart too. I had my dreams of us finally being together. But I had to face the reality of the situation. I could have my dreams of us being together, but Andrea had a family with the Governor. _I couldn't compete with that. _

**25. Winning **

I never lose Rick, I thought watching him leave Woodbury. Killing him would have enjoyable, but allowing him to live would have a bigger pay off. If he died in Woodbury, Andrea would find out. Then Rick would be a martyr in her eyes. She would believe, he came here trying to rescue her. No way would I allow that happen.

Instead the days would continue to go without no one from the prison attempting to even see her. Andrea would lose faith in those people. She would start to believe Rick didn't care at all. Then she would finally give herself too me. It was just a matter of time. All I had to do was be patient. I would always win, and Rick would never get anything that belonged to me. I pulled the extra gun I had hidden under my shirt. No way would have been unarmed around him either.

"Philip, where are you?" I heard Andrea calling me from the streets.

I walked as fast could in order to find her. I didn't want her to suspect anything.

"I am here," I said taking a deep breathe.

"You just missed," She look disappointed.

"What happened?"

"Aspen said dada," Andrea smiled looking pleased.

"She did? That's my girl," I smiled.

"I just hate you missed it," Andrea frown.

"Me too, but I had take of some business," I said putting my arm on her shoulder. She didn't push me away this time. I knew I was getting somewhere with her.

"Stay close by for the rest of the day, and maybe she will say it again," She responded looking at me with those blue eyes.

"I'll be yours for the rest of the day. I promise," I said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She blushed, and could tell it would be one of the first good days we'd have together.


	11. Chapter 12

**PART II**

_Three years later _

**26. Memories**

Sometimes I wondered if Rick and I had ever been together. Did that kiss on my wedding night even happen? It seemed only like a wonderful dream now.

After it had been almost three years, and I hadn't heard anything from him. I was glad he was safe, but I just wished for my own selfish reasons I had could have seen him once last time. But at after four years I doubted I would ever see him _again. _Probably for the best.I had adjusted to my life here now. Watching the connection Aspen had with Philip brought back old feelings that I thought were gone forever. The way he adored her I couldn't help, but respect him for that. She loved her daddy so much, and he was so good with her. _If given the chance to leave could I actually break Aspen's heart by taking away the only family she has ever known? _If Philip hadn't raped me, killed so many people, and was mentally stable I knew the answer was no. But I always had to be on the look out for him. Always wondering if he would lose control around Aspen. So if I was given the chance to leave with her I would for her safety. _The truth of the matter was I would probably be in Woodbury forever. _So I decided to take a moment to write Rick one last letter. A goodbye letter one he would never read.

_Dear Rick,_

_Yesterday was Aspen's third birthday. Aspen is my beautiful daughter, and I know if ever meet her you would love her. She has brought such joy to my life, and love her more then anything. She is the reason I am writing this letter. I have to let go of you in order to move on with my life here. I can't keep dreaming and hoping we will be together anymore. I hope you can understand that I have to put all my focus on Aspen now._

_It's not because I don't love you. I do love you. And honestly I can't understand why we can't be together. I don't understand anything that is going in this world anymore._

_I wish we could have meet along time ago, and shared many years together already. I wish there weren't walkers, and we just have a normal life together. I could see us going for a walk in the park, at the grocery store, buying a Christmas tree, and I could even see the beautiful children we would have. This was the life we were meant to have. Maybe we already did in another life. But I know I need to stay here to protect you. I wouldn't risk everyone's life in order to be with you. No matter how much I want to, and no matter how much I need you. I know that you children, and the people at the prison need you more._

_Philip is trying, and I believe deep down he is a good man. But it's you. I can't control who I love, and it will always be you even though we aren't together. And we will never be together. I hope you have a great life with someone who will love unconditionally. Please don't forget me. I will always remember the one night we had together. You changed me with just one kiss. _

_Goodbye,_

_Andrea_

I took one last look at the letter, and read it over again. I folded it, and hide it with the others. Perhaps I should burn all the letters, I thought to myself.

What would I give to see Rick again? I wish Philip would allow me to go visit my friends at the prison, but I knew he would never allow it. Asking him might set him off in one of his moods where he have to remind that he was in charge. I didn't feel like getting slapped in the face, or fucked so hard that I would be sore for days. Maybe I could just sneak over there to say _goodbye. I had to stop thinking about that I told myself. But I couldn't help myself. I prepared to go over there one last time while Philip and Martinez were gone. I knew I could make it back before that did. Or most of the way back they never know I went that far away. I also had someone that might help me. Maybe, it wasn't impossible. And no one would get hurt as long as I got back before Philip did._

**27. Gone **

_I didn't think she would ever leave. She acted like she loved me. Who she just a cold heart bitch? Was she just acting the last three years? And to take my daughter with her? The nerve of her. Well, I would get them both back shortly. She'd be lucky if I didn't kill her once she returned to Woodbury. Leaving would have been bad enough, but risking our daughter's life by taking her around all those biters is what pissed me off the most. If anything happen to Aspen I would hold Andrea and Rick responsible._

"Calm down," Martinez said coolly.

"My daughter could be dead by now. And I have no way of knowing," I said.

" You forget about the spy over there. Farah the redhead. She's confirmed they are both safe. Andrea wasn't planning on staying, but Rick is trying to convince her otherwise," He said calmly.

"Of course he is," I was furious.

"The chances are Rick isn't going to Andrea out of his sight. So I told Farah to bring Aspen back here tonight once everyone is asleep. I figured you rather do that then wait to see if Andrea come back on her own, but we can wait it out if you rather," Martinez replied.

"No, you know I can't wait. Is there anyway she can bring them both back?"

"It won't be possible. Andrea's too tough, and Rick not letting her out of his sight. Getting Aspen back will be tough, but she can do it. She has a plan," He said.

"Have you found out who helped her?"

"No. I am working on it."

"Who was supposed be watching her?"

"TJ, but let's not to anything dramatic," He pleaded.

"Have TJ brought to me, and you know what to do afterwards."

"Really? Andrea will be back. She was planning coming back anyways. And once Aspen is back , there is no doubt her mother will come back too," He tried to reason with me.

"She'll come back after fucking Rick. I'll know his hands were all over her, and that will make me sick. All he had do was make sure she stayed here. He didn't do he job so now is fired," I snapped.

"I understand. But TJ is valuable."

"Doesn't matter. Bring him to me."

He nodded. Killing TJ wouldn't bring Andrea back, but someone had to pay now. After I was finished with that I would go get my daughter. Then I would make it clear to Andrea that she'd better get her ass back too Woodbury.

**28. Don't go**

_Making it out of Woodbury went as plan. I realized I shouldn't have taken Aspen with me. The trip was too dangerous. Wasn't worth the risk. But decided to take I her just in case I decided not to return to Woodbury. I couldn't be anywhere without my daughter. Leaving the prison didn't go as plan though._

"Andrea," Rick yelled as soon he saw me.

"Rick," I smiled.

"I can't believe you are here."

"I needed to see you. One last time," I said.

"And this is your daughter?"

"Aspen Nicole," I said watching Rick me her up.

"She is beautiful. Just like her momma."

"Can we come in for awhile?"

"Yes," His blue-green eyes sparkled.

Everyone else in the prison was not as thrilled to see me as Rick. _They knew me being there would cause Philip to attack. I wouldn't let that happen. I see Rick and tell him goodbye. Nothing else._

He took my hand. It felt like the most natural thing in the world his hand in mine.

"Let's go talk alone. Farah, will you take Aspen out to play with the other children?" Rick said to a young girl that had bright red hair.

"Sure," She responded almost too eagerly.

"She'll be fine," Rick reassured me.

"All right, I guess, " I said letting Aspen go with her.

"Farah is a nice girl," He promised.

"Well, I can't stay long anyways," I told him.

"But you came all this way. I thought maybe you came for me."

"I came to say goodbye," I replied tears in my eyes.

"Goodbye? I don't think I can say goodbye to you again," He responded pulling into his arms. He moved his lips to kiss mine.

"I can't. I shouldn't even be here," I said pulling away.

"Does the Governor know you are here?"

"No. I thought I could see you one last time, and get you out of my system."

"Look, we just go alone in talk inside the prison. When you are ready to go Daryl and Farah will follow you back to Woodbury, okay?"

"All right, we can talk for a little while."

He took my hand and lead me inside.

"This is where I sleep," He said smiling.

"Looks comfy."

"So why are you really here?"

"I wanted to look at one last time."

"Just one last time?"

"Yes," I said looking into his deep blue-green eyes.

"I can give you one last kiss?"

" Yes," I replied kissing him back this time. His lips were so soft in warm. I tingled all over as he continued to touch me. His lips were kissing up and down my neck now. I knew I needed to stop him, but I couldn't.

Before I knew he had my clothes off and we were laying on the bed.

"Do you know I how much I want you?"

"Yes. I believe I do," I smiled up at him.

He slowly slide inside me. He felt so good as he slowly move up and down inside me. He started kissing my neck up and down. Then he pulled my legs up in the air so he could move in even deeper.

"Oh, Rick," I moaned.

He kissed my lips as he started to finish. I didn't want him to ever stop. Why did our bodies have to feel so perfect together? Why did he have to be so beautiful?

When he pulled out of me I went straight for my clothes.

"You aren't going to let me hold you? It's been almost four years?"

"I am sorry Rick. I have to go back," I said looking into his blue eyes hoping he would some how understand.

"I know it's the right thing to do. But don't go back to him," Rick begged me.

"You know I want to stay, but it's not that simple."

"Do you love me Andrea?"

"Yes," I said.

"And the Governor?"

"He is Aspen father. Of course I care for him," I replied.

"But do you feel the same way about him as you do me?"

"No. You are everything I always wanted," I smiled.

"Then don't go. Let's see if we can figure out a way to be together. I can't lose again. "This is killing me, Andrea," Rick said pulling me into his arms.

"I'll stay longer, but we both know I have to go back," I said wrapping my arms around him. His embrace was soft and warm. I wanted nothing more then to stay in his arms forever.

**29. Helen of Troy **

_Helen of Troy, that's what we should call Andrea, I thought to myself. So she decided to escape from Woodbury to have some sex with Rick, and now I am stuck babysitting. Why couldn't be the one getting the sex? _I told Martinez we should hold off on bringing the kid back because from what I heard Andrea had no plans on staying. She was too scared of the Governor, and wanted to return before he got back to Woodbury. Andrea had no idea he had return a day early. But the Governor was too impatient to wait until morning. I knew I could convince her to go back myself if I had too. Oh, well I had Aspen in the car, and everyone at the prison was knocked out with sleeping pills. No one would ever know it was me who took her back.

"Where are we coming?" Aspen asked.

"I am taking you to see your daddy." I told her.

She just smiled at me with those golden brown eyes. Finally we reached Woodbury.

The Governor was waiting for me outside the gate. His hands reached out for Aspen.

"Daddy!" She giggled.

"Thank you for bringing her back safe. You will be rewarded," The Governor smiled at me.

"It's no problem. But do I need to go back to prison?"

"Yes, I don't believe anyone will know it was you. And I am going to need you on the inside in order to get information on Andrea," He replied.

"I'll try."

Everyone would know it was me, I thought. Was he trying to get me killed? I would go back and play it off as well I could. But I would have no problem leaving that place if things got to messy.


	12. Chapter 13

**30. Wake up Screaming **

_My time with Rick was almost over. In the morning I go back to Woodbury. I would keep everyone safe, and Aspen wouldn't lose the only father she ever knew. _But that night I wanted to make the best of time we had left together. I wanted to run my fingers through his golden hair, look into his blue-green eyes, and feel the softness of his touch one last time. I needed to soak enough of his goodness to last me the rest of my life. Would that be possible in only a few hours?

We laughed, smiled, ant talked for hours. I told him how Philip almost killed, but instead decided we wanted to use me to carry his baby. I told him how I was afraid I wouldn't love Aspen, but I did. I admitted I never wanted him to leave me. I told him about all the letters I wrote.

And he told me that he came back to Woodbury to see me. He said I looked so happy that he walked away without a word. But he never stopped loving me either. We talked about running away with our children. Maybe we could find a safe place somewhere away from the Governor, and the walkers. He suggested California. Although, we both knew there would be no safe haven for us.

"Are you really going to leave me again?"

"I don't want too, but it is the only way to keep everyone safe," I sighed.

"Who is going to keep you safe?"

_I don't know. If I don't make back to Woodbury before Philip I am already dead, I thought to myself. _I knew I stayed to long. But I really wanted to stay _forever. _That night I went to bed with Rick in my arms. I wanted to stay up longer so I could watch him sleep, but I was so tired I couldn't keep my eyes open. Then I woke up and the nightmare happened. I could not find Aspen. She was gone. I started screaming.

"We will find her," Rick reassured me.

"I have never been a way from her. Never in her whole life," I cried.

"It's obvious what happen. The Governor sent someone to get her. And now it's only a matter of time before he comes back for you. You shouldn't have gone, Andrea. We're all at risk now," Carol said disapprovingly.

I said nothing because I knew she was right. I started to get ready to go back to Woodbury. If I handed myself over perhaps Philip would not hurt anyone. At least not anyone besides myself. But I was too late. He was already at the front gate of the prison.

**31. Andrea **

"We don't to start a war with you, but we will. Hand over Andrea, and we'll all go home," Philip screamed.

"I am going to talk to him," I told Rick.

"Please don't," He pleaded.

"I will give him what he wants and he will go away."

"You don't know that. He could kill everyone at the prison even after you go with him. He may kill you too. Please think this through," Rick said tears in blue-green eyes.

"I am."

I walked over to the gate where Philip was. His brown eye meant me with angry glare.

"Send all those people home, Philip," I commanded him.

"You are no one to make orders right now. Come with me, Andrea. Your are mine, and we have a child together."

"I know, and I should have never left Woodbury. But I won't go you until I know everyone at the prison is safe. Send all these men with weapons home, and I will meet about a mile from here."

"I'll send them home, but I am going to have Martinez come back for you. If you don't go willingly we will come back, and kill all these people. If you try to run I will hunt you down, and kill anyone who tries to help you. Do you understand me Andrea?"

"Yes," I replied tears in my eyes.

"You understand going back with me is the only way you will see Aspen again? Or do you even care about her now?"

"Yes. Please do this for me. There is no need to hurt these people because you are angry at me. If you care about me at all you won't kill anyone."

"If anyone dies today their blood will be on your hands. You knew coming here would cause this," He said coldly.

"You are going to leave?"

"Yes. We're clear out, and he'll come back for you. You'd better go tell him goodbye."

I nodded as Philip told everyone what was going on. I ran to Rick. _This would be the last time I ever touched him. This was really goodbye._

**31. Anywhere **

"You can't go back with him. He's going to kill you. Your best bet is runaway with me. We will take everyone in the prison this place isn't safe anymore.

If you go with him, it won't save everyone. He'll come back," I tried to reason with Andrea.

"Well, I go with him it will give everyone a head start on leaving this place," She said tears in her eyes.

"Please Andrea, I'll go anywhere you want too."

"I can't. He has my daughter. I can't leave her alone with him."

"If he kills you then you will never be able to help your daughter. Daryl and I will come back for her as soon we can. I wouldn't ask you to leave her behind forever Andrea. What do you say will you go with me?"

Andrea stood there looking at me trying to make the right decision. I could tell it wasn't going to be easy one for her to make. As much as she wanted to be with me, and have her freedom her daughter was number one in her heart. I stared into her blue eyes, but this was the first time I couldn't read what she was thinking. I hoped I had gotten through to her that she couldn't trust the Governor. But I wasn't so sure.

**32. Choices**

Rick or Aspen. I hated having to chose between the two. Rick was right there was a good chance that Philip would kill me. But I knew if I left with Rick, he would probably find us. Then everyone would be dead. If we did escape there was no way anyone would be able to get Aspen away from Philip. Woodbury would be even more secure now.

_I loved Rick so much. But I couldn't be without Aspen. Tears started to form down my face. Why couldn't I let Rick go? What was I going to do? Going back meant being killed, or tortured to the point I wish I was dead. Still, it would give Rick a head start to leaving this place. I knew I had to do the right thing. I just needed to figure out what that was fast._

**To be continued **

**Author notes: **Very proud of this story. I couldn't stop writing it. I loved writing for the Governor. He could easy be my favorite on the show. Well, besides Andrea.

Anyways, I am hoping to write sequel to this one where Andrea will continue to torn between trying to keep Rick safe, and actually being with him. Also I want to try and redeem the Governor. I was disappointed in his death also. And I think there was more a love story with Andrea/Governor then was shown. Or maybe it was because I didn't care for Lilly as much. But I hope you enjoyed this story! And Merry Christmas! Please review! Sorry if it was horrible!


End file.
